


Not like in the Fairytales

by Anonymous



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, First Meetings, Flash Fic, Food, Happy Birthday, Literally food that is cursed, Other, cursed food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jill has a surprise encounter when she goes out with Chris for a romantic dinner.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Jill Valentine/Tofu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, anonymous





	Not like in the Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



Jill stared at the little block of soy product floating despondently in her miso soup.

Chris had left the table so she didn’t feel crazy talking to her soup.

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not,” rectangle of tofu insisted, “I’m really cursed. Kiss me I’ll become a handsome prince.”

“Let’s say that’s true,” Jill frowned, “It still won’t work. I’m dating Chris.”

It shrugged nonexistent shoulders, “I’m up for a three-way.”


End file.
